Forbidden Love
by PJKid42
Summary: Beck Mitchell, brother of Bumper Mitchell, attends Barden University. Luckily, he already has a guaranteed spot in the Trebles alongside his best friend Jesse Swanson. But, as soon as he meets Chloe Beale, his world flips. Does he like her? Should he even try? Would she like him? How far will he go to get her?


**A/N I was just watching Pitch Perfect, and I thought, 'Well, what if Beca was a guy, and he and Chloe were together.' I figured**  
 **A. He had to be a Treble, which results in conflicts with Aubrey.**  
 **B. He and Bumper should be brothers. So that Bumper won't be as much of a jerk-off.**  
 **C. He and Jesse should be like brothers.**  
 **D. He had to LIKE Chloe.**  
 **And, this story was born. I know they are way out of character, but hey, it is an A/U, so that is kinda a given. Hope you enjoy.**  
 **Also, a quick disclaimer. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor do I own the song Let It Whip by Dazz Band.**

To say that the young Mitchell sibling didn't want to be attending Barden University was an understatement. He had always been interested in one thing, and one thing only. That would be music. Whether it was writing his own music, or sitting behind his equipment and mixing for hours, you could always count on Beck Mitchell to have the most amazing mixes out there. His brother had even used a few for his acapella group, which made Beck feel pretty accomplished with his music taste. They had won titles with his music, and now they were going to win more. That was an upside to being at Barden, Beck guessed. Well, being a Treblemaker as well as the free education that he was receiving because his father was a professor at Barden, as well as learning that the girls at Barden were mostly drop-dead gorgeous. Beck had never made much time for dating in high school, so maybe this was his chance.

Beck already had the advantage of having a ton of older friends that were on campus with him. His elder brother, Bumper, ensured that Beck would be set when he arrived at the school. But, even with all of that weighing on his mind, Beck could feel his heart racing almost as fast as his mind was as the cab that he had been in arrived at Barden University. Beck took in a deep breath, readjusting the headphones that rested around his neck as he stepped out of the cab. Almost a second after his feet hit the pavement, he was pounced by some random blonde girl that he could already tell was way too perky.

"Hi, there!" He couldn't tell if the girl was being incredibly fake, or if her smile always looks as if she was trying to fight the look of constipation that she clearly had behind her eyes. He mulled over this question as he went around to the trunk of the cab, lifting his equipment and guitar case out first. A lot of his stuff was already at the Treble house, but he wasn't allowed to move in until he was invited in. "Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" The girl asked as she followed Beck close behind. He almost thought about making some smartass joke about buying him dinner before she started riding his ass, but he thought that wouldn't be the best thing to say.

"Um, Baker, I think." Beck didn't even care enough to remember the hall and honestly just wanted the conversation to end so he could find his best friend, Jesse, but the girl didn't seem to notice his want for the conversation to be over. As she began to ramble, Beck tuned her out and instead looked around him at all the new girls. He wasn't a womanizer by any means, but he did enjoy looking at girls. If only he could talk to them. That was more his best friend's strong suit than his. Speaking of his best friend, out of the corner of his eye he could see a cab pull up in the place that his cab driver had just left. In this cab happened to be the one and only Jesse Swanson. Jesse and Beck had been best friends for as long as the two could remember, seeing as their mothers had been very close friends and they had been the same year in high school. It was almost set in stone that the two belonged together, and Beck considered the man his fourth brother, seeing as he had Bumper and younger brother Bradley.

He watched as Jesse started to make a fool out of himself, attempting to impress some girl as he sang along to the cab radio. 'Don't You Cry No More' blared through the speakers as Jesse started his little air guitar solo, and Beck brought his hand up to wave at his best friend. He glanced back at the girl to see that she was still talking, and rolled his eyes. Luckily, Jesse had spotted his wave and began to wave back before the cab that he was in slammed it's pedal to the medal and sent Jesse flying forward and into the back of his seat. It was hard for Beck to keep his composure, but he managed as the girl turned back to him.

"I am just going to give you a quick warning." The girl said as she cleared her throat and moved in closer to Beck. Beck almost moved away out of instinct, but now he was curious as to what she had to say. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered "All the girls here have BU rape whistles. If I were you, I wouldn't try anything funny Mr... What did you say your name was?" Beck was so caught off-guard by what he was hearing the girl say that he almost didn't catch her little question.

"Beck. Beck Mitchell." He said as he moved away from the girl. He had considered giving her a fake name, but he felt like she could find it out one way or another. He pulled on the headphones around his neck as her beady eyes honed in on him.

"Well, watch yourself Beck." He could not believe what her next move was. She brought her hand up to her eyes and literally did the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Beck was pretty sure that was the kind of thing that you only saw in movies. And he didn't even watch movies!

"I am utterly terrified." The sarcasm rolled off of his tongue easily as he rolled his eyes, grabbing his stuff and moving through the gates of the campus. One quick look around the quad told him a lot that he needed to know. There were a ton of girls, a lot better looking than the one that had attacked him when he first arrived. He also saw a few guys sitting on some lawn chairs. Upon further inspection, he saw that they were holding up little books with numbers on them, rating the girls that walked by them. Beck chalked that up as idiotic, seeing as the guys probably would not get a date as a result of this choice. But, that was not his problem. He just tuned the world out and kept walking, up until the moment that his elbow was grabbed. He suddenly wished he had one of those whistles as he whipped around to face whoever it was that grabbed his arm. Of course, the person that stood there should not have shocked him in the least. Right there, in the flesh, was none other than Bumper Mitchell. "And this is why I didn't miss you." The younger of the two siblings joked.

"Ouch." Bumper said with mock hurt on his face, holding a hand over his heart as if Beck had just stabbed him. Beck could only roll his eyes as Bumper laughed, bringing a hand up and punching Beck's shoulder. "What's up, my douchebag of a little brother?"

"Really? I am the douchebag here?" Beck asked with a laugh before glancing around them. He had to act a certain way around his elder brother and the rest of the team, and he knew that. So, he chose to say something kind of against his nature. "Just scoping out some of the action, man." Beck accompanied his words with a smirk, though he wasn't exactly sure if he meant them.

"Wow, you are my little brother." Bumper almost looked proud of the younger's answer to his question, which made Beck pretty relieved. The last thing that he wanted to do was fight or embarrass himself in front of his brother.

"You betcha. I'm gonna give you a run for your money for biggest playa on campus." Now Bumper knew that he wasn't being serious because it wasn't like it was a secret that Beck could not talk to women to save his life. Also, Beck was pretty sure that his brother did not get laid anyways.

"Ha, that'll happen. Everyone knows I'm better than the both of you." A voice from out of nowhere joined the conversation. Beck didn't even have to turn around to know who it was coming from. Beck let out a quiet chuckle as he turned around to face Jesse. Jesse was one of the only people that Beck could show his true colors around, and he was incredibly thankful for that. He may have gone insane by now if it wasn't for Jesse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jesse 'Swoon-worthy' Swanson, ladies gather around," Beck cupped his hands around his mouth in an attempt to make his voice louder. "Oh, look at that. No takers." Beck teased Jesse as Jesse pushed Beck to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse said in his most annoyed voice, rolling his eyes. But, there was no denying that there was a small smile the other boy was trying to hide. "No room for your smart-ass comments right now."

"I am going to stop you right there. There is always room for a Beck Mitchell smartass comment!" Beck said as Jesse rolled his eyes yet again, but Bumper patted his younger brother on his back in a 'proud of you' kind of gesture. Jesse just went on like Beck hadn't said anything at all.

"We need to head to our room asap. Then we can check out the quad for the activities fair. I need to get my parents off my ass, and you probably don't want to be in the room when your dad decides to drop by. I know I don't." Both Beck and Bumper shuddered at the thought of their father. Beck had always had a slightly better relationship with their father than Bumper did, but that still didn't mean he always liked the guy.

"You have.. a great point." Beck nodded his approval as he patted his brother on the back as a sort of goodbye. Bumper nodded his head in return, quickly nodding his head at Jesse as well and then walking off to probably cause some trouble. "By the way, nice air guitar solo." Beck said, pulling out his own 'air guitar' and strumming a few 'chords' on it. Jesse shoved Beck as the two talked to their room. They talked about the drives to Barden and a few attractive girls that walked by them, devising plans on how to get numbers that they would never actually go through with. Well, Jesse might. Beck sure wasn't going to. They arrived at their room and dropped their stuff off, automatically heading out just in case Mr. Mitchell dropped in.

The booths that surrounded the two boys left them speechless. Quidditch, swim team, weight lifting, film, there were so many things to choose from and absolutely nothing that spoke to Beck just yet. Jesse was more of a social butterfly, and he enjoyed a lot more things than Beck did. So, Beck told Jesse to meet him near where the Trebles were performing in about a half hour, or find him if he found anything cool. The two made some sarcastic comments about a fraternity that were cheering for themselves, then they went their separate ways. Beck's eyes quickly read over the booth's that surrounded him. His eye's lit up when he spotted a booth with DJ on it, but after walking up to it discovered it was for deaf Jews, and he was neither. Also, some girl with an accent walked over and started to hit on him and the guy's running the booth. His obvious response to that was to run. So, he set out to find something else.

After a quick glance, his sight set on the laughing stock of Barden, a.k.a. The Barden Bellas. Even though they were Treblemaker competition, Beck had always admired them secretly. His brother had been a part of the Treblemakers for three years, and so, in turn, Beck had always road tripped with Jesse and Bradley to see them perform. Which usually meant seeing the Barden Bellas as well. He had been in attendance when the blonde singer had barfed up a storm, but he had been one of the few that hadn't ever made fun of her for it. He had actually harbored a small crush for one of the Bellas. Red haired with the bluest eyes that he had ever seen, he had been made fun of plenty of times for it. Not that he could help it.

He noticed that the one person he had wanted to possibly meet was standing in the booth, looking a bit bored and incredibly lonely. He straightened his shirt before taking a deep breath and walking over. He pretended to be looking at their booth, which he was a bit interested in because he didn't actually know anything good about the Bellas, only the things relayed to him by his brother and the other Trebles.

"Hi," he heard the redhead say as his dark blue eyes came up to meet her bright blue. That was the kind of blue a guy could find himself lost in if he wasn't careful, so he truly had to be careful.

"Uh, hi." And cue awkward Beck that had nothing to say to a cute girl. Maybe this was a bad idea, but hey. He can at least say he sort of tried. He decided to ask her something so that he could get her talking to him. "So, the Barden Bellas, huh? What is that?" He felt utterly stupid for asking that question because for one, as soon as she found out who his brother is she would know he truly did know. And two, it was literally written all over the boards in front of him what the Bellas were. He mainly just wanted a reason to talk to her, but he wasn't going to outright admit that. Ever.

"Oh! We are an all-female acapella group. We make music using only our mouths." The redhead said as she moved the pen that she had been holding to her mouth as if to emphasize her point. "We're the tits."

In true Beck fashion, glad his filter was working for once

Beck felt like saying, 'I can see that,' but he most definitely voted against it. "Cool, I can sing a little. But, I mostly DJ." He wasn't bragging by any means, he was just showing that the two did have a mutual interest, which was music.

"Oh my god, that is seriously cool." He could tell that she was genuinely interested in what he was having to say, instead of most girls that would brush his profession off without a second thought. It was a welcome change. "I'm Chloe, by the way." The redhead said, extending a hand to the boy across the table from her. Beck smiled a charming smile, taking her hand and gently shaking it. "Chloe Beale, one of the head Bella's." He felt himself getting lost in those eyes of hers, almost so bad that he didn't know how to speak. But, he snapped out of it soon enough.

"Uh, I'm Beck. Beck Mitchell." As soon as she heard his last name, he noticed her face fall as she dropped his hand gently. She cleared her throat, glancing around to where the Treblemakers were singing and making fools of themselves as per usual.

"Um, do you have any relations to Bumper Mitchell?" She asked, and he knew automatically that his chance to get to know the redhead had come and gone with the reveal of his last name.

"Uh, I'm guessing that's a bad thing by your tone.: He brought the hand that she had dropped through his hair, trying to think of what to say to her. He didn't want her to judge him based on his family. But, he also knew that was hard not to do. "But yeah, I am. He is my older brother."

"Wow, you guys don't really look alike." It wasn't said as a dig or to make fun of them because Beck knew she was right. Beck was a bit shorter than his brother, his 5'2" stature not quite being able to stand to his brother's 5'8". Beck didn't mind being shorter than most of the people that he talked to, though, because well he didn't talk to enough people that it would matter. Beck's hair was also a darker shade of brown than his brothers, and while Bumper somehow had hazelnut eyes, Beck's were a deep, sultry blue that would almost remind one of the ocean after a storm. It wasn't a secret that even though Beck was shorter, he was definitely the better looking of the two brothers. First is the worst and all that nonsense, he guessed.

"That would not be the first time in my life I have heard that," Beck said with a light laugh, a bit bummed that their conversation was coming to more of an abrupt end than he had hoped. He was at least hoping to ask the redhead out for coffee, though that was seeming like less and less of a possibility.

"Aca-excuse me! Chloe, who is this and why the hell is he at the Bella's booth?" An uptight blonde had found her way into the conversation taking place between Beck and Chloe, and she honestly scared Beck just a bit. It was almost like she had come out of nowhere.

"Well, this is Beck." Chloe tried her best to recover from the shock of the conversation being interrupted, attempting to use her most chipper voice. But, as Beck looked into her eyes, they seemed apologetic. He gave Chloe a small, reassuring smile, which was out of character of the usually sarcastic, nonsmiling Beck that everyone would come to know and fear. "He was just wondering what we are."

"Well-" Aubrey started to say something, but she was cut off by a few voices that were coming from to the right of Beck.

"Yo, Beck, get your ass over here!" The unmistakable voice of his brother rang through the quad as Beck tried his hardest to not breathe a visible sigh of relief. Beck held up a hand to show that he had heard them, before looking back at Chloe.

"I hope I get to see you around sometime, maybe. It was a pleasure to meet you." He smiled a true, genuine smile before he bolted off to the direction of Bumper, seeing Jesse standing beside the elder Mitchell sibling.

Before he had to run away, he had seen Chloe nod. He could have sworn there had been a small smile playing on her lips as she whispered something back, "Yeah, you too."

"Do you two have something against me talking to gorgeous girls? Because you are the ones telling me that I need to get out there more!" Beck exclaimed as Jesse crossed his arms, shaking his head. They were probably going to have a talk later, but that was alright.

"You can flirt on your downtime." Beck felt like pointing out that this was, indeed, his downtime, but one look from Bumper told the younger of the two siblings not to go there. Beck listened, keeping his mouth shut as Bumper continued. "You and Jesse have to join the Treblemakers. I mean, two Mitchell's is better than one." Bumper said with that cocky voice Beck hated so much. "Plus, I am hoping to hand the Treblemakers to you when I graduate this year. And, you are going to need a wingman, which is why we have Jesse here!" Bumper said as he patted Jesse on the back. Before Jesse could voice that he wasn't some sidekick, Bumper continued with his little plan. "So, you are going to join in and sing 'Whip It' with me and the guys. They know you are good, but you have to be Treblemaker worthy. Just like your amazing big brother.

"Full of yourself much?" Beck's voice was laced with sarcasm as he spoke, and Bumper only rolled his eyes in response, ready to come back with some sarcastic line. But, Jesse stepped in, keeping his focus on Beck.

"Alright, look at is this way. You can impress the ginger that you were just talking to." Jesse pointed out, smirking as Beck's face turned into a light shade of pink. Jesse wriggled his eyebrows at his best friend, which earned him a punch on his arm.

"You know what, fine. I just might join in on the chorus. Might." As Beck spoke, his eyes found their way to Chloe. As soon as his eyes fell on the redhead, he could see that she had looked over as soon as the Treblemakers started their song. Bumper turned to the Trebles and started to direct them to where they needed to stand. As they started to sing, her eyes finally met Beck's, and she offered him a small smile. Jesse noticed this as well and pushed Beck lightly toward the group of Treblemakers. Beck took in a deep breath, deciding that it was now or never.

 _"Now that you can see, how you groove with me."_ Beck turned and winked at Chloe as he started to sing, Bumper smiling as he noticed his brother stepping out of his shell. _"What else can I do, to get closer to you? We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip. We have a natural feeling, obviously revealing, let me be your paper man, I'd love to be your joker man. We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip."_ Beck went ahead and finished the rest of the song with the Treblemakers, Jesse jumping in when the chorus came around. As they ended, he looked one last time at Chloe to see her mouth hanging slightly open. He was relieved she seemed to like what she saw.

"I knew you were going to join in, bud." Bumper's voice cut through Beck's thoughts, and the younger Mitchell sibling turned to look at him. "Auditions are tomorrow. I know we will see the both of you there." Beck and Jesse exchanged a look, nodding their heads as soon as their eyes met. Bumper looked glad as he grabbed Beck, giving him a noogie. "That's my brother!"


End file.
